A Helping Hand
by Ashlee1
Summary: Harm and Mac need some help realizing a few things, and the right person finally lends a helping hand


A Helping Hand  
  
By: Ashlee  
  
1 Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own these nice folks I doubt David B. and CBS would go for that. Besides I can only offer what I'm offering the creators of the Pretender, Steve and Craig, fifty bucks. So until then, David B. owns 'em.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all, this would be my first JAG fanfic, and it's a long one, 29 pages, at twelve point font. Yuppers, when I come out, I come all out (. I usually stick with the Pretender, so if this is a little off base, um blame Steve and Craig! Yeah that's it.  
  
2 McMurphy's Bar  
  
3 December 15  
  
2230  
  
Men suck ass. Yup, that's the professional analysis. I just can't win with the opposite sex. That is why I'm here sipping a scotch on the rocks and watching the college football game on the big screen here at a McMurphy's. I'm thirty-five, a decent looking woman and yet I get stuck with the bottom of the gene pool when it comes to men. I think the problem is that I attract the good-looking ones, okay so all the men I've been in a serious relationship with have been hot. But they, at least in my experience, seem to be the biggest assholes that ever walked the earth. They are so full of them selves, and then expect me to do whatever the hell they ask. I'm a nice, giving person so they always end up taking advantage of me. Yeah I know, you would think that since I realize this it wouldn't be a problem…the thing is I end up falling so head over heals so fast that I just end up getting hurt.  
  
Take for instance Jake, my latest ex. I had cooked dinner for us, it was our one-year anniversary, and he was two hours late. That's right, two hours. So I figure that he got stuck at work, he was a manager at a big corporation after all, so I wait…and wait. And when the jerk does come home he has a *prostitute*, you heard me right, he had a two cent whore on his arm. Then, after that, he has the audacity to ask me if I want a threesome. I blew up. I yelled "If you love me how can you ask me to do this? Ask me to sleep with someone who could have any number of diseases? Who walks the streets for cash because she can't get herself a real job?" I calmed down for a minute and realized just how much I had been putting up with. I told him to get out. That was two days ago.  
  
At this thought I snort a little in disgust, which apparently gets the attention of the man I didn't realize was sitting on the stool beside me. "What's so funny?" He asks, also sipping on a drink, bourbon I believe.  
  
I look at him; he's about my age, maybe a few years older. Suck. Another good-looking man, ah who was I kidding, the dude had it going on. "Just thinking about how much the opposite sex sucks."  
  
He looks at me funny, like he was half insulted. "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah well, you tell me how you feel when your girlfriend comes home with a prostitute and asks you to have a threesome…" I pause… "Nevermind."  
  
He grins a beautiful grin. "Ah, he was one of *those*." He offered. "You know, not all of us are like that."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't heard *that* before." I snort into my drink.  
  
"Well I'm Harm." He offered me his hand. I look at if for a moment before giving it a shake.  
  
"I'm Ashlee."  
  
He nods. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"So now that you know why I'm here, what's your excuse?"  
  
He frowned into his drink, and then stares at what's behind the bartender. "I guess I'm having my share of issues with the opposite sex as well."  
  
"Hmmph. What are these problems, if you don't mind me asking?" I notice we are both out of drinks, so I signal the bartender for another round; this was going to take a while.  
  
He shook his head. "Ah, why the hell not. I'm with this girl, Renee, and well I'm not sure if I should be."  
  
I nod. "I know the feeling Harm. Questioning destiny takes its toll. So why don't you think you should be with her?"  
  
He thinks for another moment, drinking down the glass of bourbon in front of him, and signals for another. "Well, we've been together for almost a year, and I'm not quite feeling what I should at this point, you know? It's like I still sorta feel empty, and I shouldn't. And she keeps asking me about proposing because on of our friends did."  
  
"Where's the romance if she asks for it? Proposals are supposed to be a surprise, and you shouldn't propose because it's some sort of new trend." I shake my head at the poor girl.  
  
Harm, however, seems to find a small amount of humor in my statement as one corner of his mouth turns up in a grin. "Yeah, well that's Renee. When she knows what she wants she lets everyone know."  
  
"She sounds like a bratty three year old." When Harm doesn't respond I decide to change the topic to a lighter one. "So what is it that you do when you aren't getting drunk with a stranger?"  
  
That got him to smile. "I'm a naval officer. I work at JAG."  
  
A throw my hands up in the air. "It figures!"  
  
He looks at me confused. "What?"  
  
"You're good-looking *and* in the military, you cannot possibly be a decent guy." I let my hands fall back on the table, and pick up my fourth drink, and finish it off.  
  
"I'd be offended if I weren't slightly buzzed. Besides it's the Army men who are assholes, not the Navy. Sheesh, you get one bad branch of the military and the rest take the blame."  
  
I grin at that, he took it well, maybe he was decent. "I apologize then."  
  
He nodded. "Good. I accept. So what exactly is it you do miss smarty pants?"  
  
"I'm an elementary school teacher. I teach fourth grade at Pierce Elementary." He raises an eyebrow. "What?" I ask.  
  
"It's just that I never thought elementary school teachers drank. I never, I mean I couldn't picture my elementary school teachers drinking."  
  
"Yeah, well the world is changing my friend." Man I'm starting to feel really buzzed, I think about stopping, but what the hell, it's a Friday night.  
  
"So it is." Once again the conversation comes to a halt. Lost in my thoughts, I snort again. "What?" Harm asks.  
  
I turn to look him in the eye, nearly falling off my chair in the process. I had to be on my ninth or tenth shot in the last forty-five minutes. "How is it that two good looking people like you and me can't seem to find love? I mean you're hot, I'm hot, what the hell is going on? I think that God just likes to mess with us. I think we are just clowns in God's little messed up circus."  
  
"Is that a personal or professional philosophy?"  
  
"Not a philoscophy Harm, a truph." I don't drink much and I was starting to slur and couldn't see quite right. It felt like my head was full of cotton.  
  
"Hey," Harm said as he reached out to me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I doesn't drink bunch, Harm." I slur as my eyes get fuzzy. I lay me head on the table in hopes that that will help, instead I start to doze. I feel myself get pulled up by someone, but I'm too tired to care. I had had something like twelve shots of 60 proof scotch, and for someone who has an occasional wine cooler, well let's just say that that's a lot.  
  
The last thing I hear is someone mumble something to me about an address, but before I can respond the blissful darkness takes me in.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
December 16  
  
0900  
  
I awake slowly, unaware of where I am. I think back and realize I had been out drinking last night. No headache, I guess it was a good idea to eat before I went on my binge. I open my eyes to find myself in a completely strange bedroom. Shit, what happened? I lift the covers. Well, I'm still completely dressed and I don't feel like I've had sex; that's always a good sign. So I was sitting in this bar…and I was talking to some guy. Ham…no…Harm, that's it Harm, and the twelve or so shots of scotch in that hour started taking affect. Harm must have taken me to his place since he didn't know where I lived. I had forgotten to bring my drivers license, not that I got carded, I had been there enough.  
  
It was then that I heard a clank from the other part of the house. I stood up slowly, just to make sure that a headache didn't hit. When all was clear I stood and walked past the little glass partition thing to the stairs. I walked slowly down, raking my fingers through my hair so that I might look somewhat presentable. "Harm?" I ask rather confused.  
  
"In here!" I see him standing behind a breakfast bar, cooking. I smile shyly, not quite sure what to say or do. "Hey." He says in greeting when he sees me. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good, no headache at least. I just still feel kinda funky, but that's what happens when someone like me drinks more than two wine coolers." He laughs at that and I smirk back. "So, not to be insulting, but why am I here? And where is here?"  
  
"Well, after you basically fell down drunk, I tried to ask you your address so I could get a cab to take us home, but at that point I could barely keep you walking, much less talking. So I decided rather than leave you there I'd take you here, we're just north of Union Station. Don't worry I slept on the couch."  
  
I look him in the eye then. "I never thought you took advantage of me Harm, I just couldn't remember what happened." He smiles and nods again. I wonder if Renee knows how lucky she is. "Hey Harm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is going to sound weird, I mean I am the drunk school teacher you brought home wasted from the bar last night, but do you think we could be friends?" He raises an eyebrow in question. "No, don't take this wrong Harm, but there is no way I want any sort of romance with a good looking man, from now on I'm going for the average looking ones."  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment, and you know what Ashlee?" He raises his juice glass, and puts another one that had been sitting behind the counter in front of where I sit at the breakfast bar. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
I grin and raise my glass. "I have to agree, I haven't had a conversation as good as the one we had last night in a long time."  
  
He nodded. "Me neither."  
  
"So whatchya cooking back there, Chef?"  
  
"Pancakes. Bisquick to be exact."  
  
"The perfect Saturday morning breakfast, and it goes perfectly with Saturday morning cartoons. Do you mind?" I ask indicating to the television in the other part of the loft.  
  
"Cartoons?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, cartoons. It's Saturday, how can you let any Saturday go by with out watching the antics of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, or While E. Coyote?" I ask as I walk over to the television and turn on Fox in time for the "Bugs and Tweety Show"  
  
He laughs. "I think you've been hanging out with fourth graders to long."  
  
"And I think you've been hanging out with to many serious grown-ups. Cartoons make you feel nine again; it's a great way to forget your responsibilities for a couple of hours. C'mon Navy boy, get those pancakes over here and watch some cartoons!"  
  
He laughs, and grabs a couple plates of pancakes and brings them over to the couch. "You win."  
  
I grin as I start to watch. "I usually do."  
  
Two hours had passed since we sat down with our pancakes and began watching cartoons, and it had to be the funniest two hours that I can remember. After watching the Bugs and Tweety show some old Donald Duck cartoons came on along with some Chip and Dale. Harm was determined to learn how to talk like Donald Duck, and well, let's just say he isn't very good. I was laughing so hard, I nearly peed my pants! We were laughing at my lame attempt to say, "Red Robin ran across the road" in a Donald Duck voice when someone knocks on the door. I look at him and raise my eyebrow, "Renee?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders and gets up to answer the door. I can't help but admire the view, I mean it's right in my face. Him in some nice tight jeans and a white T-shirt…anyway. He's eyecandy, you get the point.  
  
Harm turns to me one last time, and looks like all shits about to hit the fan. Man I hope it's not Renee…Harm pulls open the door and some blond is standing in the doorway in a pink power suit. It's freaking Saturday, who wears a power suit on Saturday? It's the official day of sweats. "Hi Renee." Oh shit, it *is* her.  
  
"Harm!" She squeals in delight as she runs into his arms. It's enough to trigger my gag reflex. "I've missed you so much! All I thought about while I was in…" She stops her incessant ranting when she sees me sitting on the couch, still in my own jeans, but wearing one of Harm's many Navy shirts.  
  
"Hi," I say, not sure what else to do. "I'm Ashlee Miller."  
  
"And what exactly are *you* doing here?" She demands, hands on her hips.  
  
Man, what a bitch, but if she wants to go, bring it on! "I got drunk while talking to your boyfriend, and, instead of leaving me unconscious in the bar, he brought me here." I say in the most indignant voice I can muster.  
  
It's at this point that she decides that I am no longer an important part of this conversation. Instead, she turns and pouts at Harm. "I thought you were going to come meet me at my plane, I left you three messages." She said, her arms slung across his shoulders.  
  
"I didn't play my answering machine, sorry. I went out after work"  
  
Her pout grew, but after a moment of contemplation, which I'm not quite sure she's capable of, her pout turns into a smirk. "What do you say to make up for that you take me out for the day! We can spend the whole day out on the town, just the two of us." I am, once again, near the point of needing a toilet and a toothbrush. This girl was nauseating.  
  
Harm looks over at me and I shrug, hell it's up to him. "Actually Renee, Ashlee and I already made plans, we're supposed to meet Mac, Mic, Bud and Harriet all for an early dinner, and before that I have to take her home so she can get cleaned up."  
  
Renee frowned. "Well, can't I come?"  
  
"Actually," I interrupt, attempting to save Harm from further persecution by the brainless wonder. "We already made the reservations."  
  
"I see." She whines. "Well I can tell when I'm not wanted." And with that she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door.  
  
Harm went to chase after her, but I stop him. "She's not worth it. God, she even sounds like a bratty three-year old. I have never heard a woman that age whine so much in my entire life."  
  
"So you don't like her either?" He asks, sitting resignately on the couch.  
  
"Either? Who else doesn't like her?" I ask sitting beside him.  
  
He turns to face me. "My partner at JAG, Mac. She hates Renee, just about as much as I hate Mac's fiancé, Mic."  
  
"Aha. So how long have you known this Mac?"  
  
"I've known her about five years now. We're actually best friends, or were, I'm not quite sure where we stand in that department right now. I left a couple years back to go back to flying and went out to sea. When I came back everything was weird." He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Then she got engaged to the guy who had filled in for me while I was gone."  
  
Okay, I admit I have a double major, one in education and one in psychology, and well, this kind of sounds like one of those psychological moments. I can tell by his reaction to Mac getting engaged that he has a thing for her, and the fact that Mac got engaged to the man who had temporarily filled in for him leads me to believe the same about her. But, then again, I barely know these people, and I've never actually practiced psychology.  
  
"I think there's a bit more to this story then you're telling me." I prompt.  
  
He nods and sighs again. "Yeah. Before Mac even got engaged to Mic, we where in Australia, where he's from. Mac and I were on a ferry cruise and she asked me if I was willing or ready to let things go and be with her. I choked, I mean totally. I had no idea what to say. What do you say in a situation like that?"  
  
"How about 'yes'" I offer.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't ready for that."  
  
"Are you ready now?" I ask. This was better than a romance novel.  
  
"How about we talk about something else?" He says getting up abruptly, carrying our dishes into the kitchen, and running them under water before placing them in the other side of the sink. "Like about what we're going to do today."  
  
I shrug. "I know that the thing about dinner isn't going on, but kudos for getting her the hell out of here. Tell you what Sailor, why don't you take the next two days off, maybe get some work done, so on Monday we can go out for lunch. Besides," I grin, "I don't want to wear out my welcome to fast!'  
  
He grins back. "Sounds good. Then on Monday you can return my shirt washed and pressed."  
  
"Just for that I'm gunna spill coffee and ketchup all over it and give it back to you dirty. Maybe even get the kids to finger paint it in the morning."  
  
He laughs again. "Wait, don't you have to stay in the building all day at school?"  
  
"Monday is a half day. It's the start of Christmas Break."  
  
He nods. "Okay, tell you what. On the way to your place I'll show you how to get to JAG and you can meet me there for lunch whenever you get out. Sound good?"  
  
"Yup, let's get moving!"  
  
Monday  
  
December 18  
  
1300  
  
Man today was hell. When kids know it's a half day there is absolutely no calming them down or getting their attention. The little rascals ran me all over the place, but what can I say, I couldn't wait to get out of there either. Besides, they deserve to have fun one day out of the week, though why they decided to even have school today is beyond me. Oh well, I still get to have lunch with Harm.  
  
I pull up to the gate entering JAG, and they make me go get a temporary pass. It's a pain in the ass, but I guess I can deal with it. Besides the guy was nice about it. Anyway, I digress. As I walk into the building I feel horribly out of place in my typical teacher's clothing. I was wearing a white dress with a blue floral print, and a blue sweater over top. Meanwhile everyone else is either in Army BDU's or Navy uniforms. I did, however, get a couple once overs, and I'd like to tell myself it was because I was looking good. After arriving to the floor that Harm told me to go to, I was lost. I stop a pudgy man in a Navy uniform. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where Commander Rabb is?"  
  
The man looks at me oddly. "He's still in court ma'am. May I ask why you need to see him?"  
  
"Oh, we're just supposed to meet for lunch." The man looks at me oddly. I'm not sure what he's thinking. I barely know Harm and I know he wouldn't cheat, so I'm fairly sure his collogues wouldn't think that. But, then, I'm sure very few civilian women, other than Renee, come to see him.  
  
After getting over his confusion, the man shows me to Harm's office. "He should be out any minute ma'am. You can wait here until he's finished."  
  
"Thank you…um, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh! Sorry ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Bud Roberts." He offers his hand.  
  
I take it and shake it. "Nice to meet you Bud, I'm Ashlee Miller."  
  
"Nice to meet you to ma'am. But I really have to be going, I need to meet my wife for lunch."  
  
I nod. This must be the Bud that Harm said we were going to dinner with when he lied to Renee. "Alright Bud, and thank you. And call me Ashlee!"  
  
He nods. "Yes ma'am…I mean Ashlee."  
  
And with that he leaves me alone in the office. I sit for a couple minutes, but the bustle outside gets my attention and I decide to check it out. I stand in the doorway of his office and survey the goings on without being noticed. There were desks littering the main room, and people where either busily working at them, or standing around them holding files and handing them off. Some stood reading them and others talked on the phone. I have no idea how these people can work so efficiently with all of the noise. I'm tempted to go walk around, but I hear Harm's voice coming from the entryway. "No way Mac, no deal. The guy killed two people, I'm not about to give him manslaughter unless you can prove to me that he was sleepwalking, or was being controlled by hypnosis. The guy *knew* what he was doing."  
  
The slender brunette by his side is wearing what looks like an army uniform, but because Harm told me Mac was a marine, I know that it isn't.  
  
"Harm, the guy did it, but does he really deserve to be in Leavenworth for the rest of his life? It was a momentary lapse, and he's a good kid. He just took his training to seriously."  
  
They were talking while walking towards his office. They were so engrossed in their conversation that Harm doesn't notice me until he nearly runs into me. "Ashlee! You're here. What time is it?"  
  
At his side Mac responds before I can process the question. "1315 and 27 seconds."  
  
"Thanks Mac." He sees my bewildered face and smiles. "It's a marine thing."  
  
"I guess so. You must be Mac." I say extending my hand. She looks confused, but takes it. "I'm Ashlee."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She looks at Harm, a confused look on her face, as if to ask 'Aren't you dating Renee?' It scares me when Harm responds to that very question.  
  
"We're just friends Mac, we met at a bar on Friday night."  
  
"Yeah Harm scraped me off the floor after having one to many drinks and took care of me. For being a guy, I guess he's okay." I grin and wink at Harm, who just grins. "Oh, Harm." He stops and looks back at me and I whisper, "What happened with Renee?"  
  
He looks at me then at Mac. "I took your advice. Just give me a couple minutes to sign some things off and then we can get going. Okay?"  
  
I nod and walk out of his office to let him take care of whatever it is that lawyers sign off on. Mac looks over at me confused. "What happened?"  
  
I look at her as an evil little plan forms in my mind. "Let's go to your office." She nods and we walk across the room littered with people until we reach an office identical to Harm's, just decorated differently. I close the door behind me. I proceed to tell her of the events leading me to Harm's house, the fact that I had forgotten my ID and he didn't know my address blah blah blah. And carefully censored Saturday morning's events, figuring that Harm didn't want everyone to know of his new goal in life, and finally come to Renee's arrival. "So Renee knocks at the door and Harm answers. Within seconds the woman is all over him, practically smothering the poor guy and cooing at him. It was enough to sicken the most romantic person. Anyway, she spots me and gets all defensive, so I tell her what happened. She turns her attention back to Harm and asks him to take her out for the day. Harm told her that he and I were going to meet you, Bud, and Harriet for dinner and that he couldn't. She got mad and ran out." I shrug. "That's about it."  
  
"What advice did you give him?"  
  
I sigh. "Oh that. I told him not to run after her, that she wasn't worth it. I guess he agrees." Mac nods again, her head was down and she looked confused - somewhere between happy and scared. "Hey Mac, are you okay?"  
  
She looks up, as is if she were pulled out of some deep thought. "Oh yeah, it's just I've been telling him she's worthless since they got together and he would never listen to me."  
  
"Does that fact have anything to do with you being with Mic?" I ask before I can stop myself. Oops.  
  
"Huh?" She asks, totally confused. "What do you…" I'm saved by a knocking on the door, thank God! "Enter!" Mac says, while still looking at me confused.  
  
"Hey you two, mind if I steal Ashlee here for lunch?" He notices the look Mac is giving me and looks at me.  
  
"Uh, yeah Harm, I'm coming." Before leaving I turn and face Mac. "Oh and Mac, just think about what I said." With that I close the door.  
  
As we walk out the door Harm looks at me oddly. "What was that about?"  
  
I smile a sort of secrete smile, I think I've figured out why this was all set in place. "Just some women talk, nothing that would interest you men- folk." I joke as we walk out the door.  
  
Lunch went off without a hitch. We laughed and he never brought up my conversation with Mac. That's one thing I'm grateful for. I also think I know why I met Harm. I mean I know that we can't be anything more than friends, that's a given, but him and Mac…well there's something there, and I think it's my duty to see that it is taken care of. Now I just need to figure out a way to get them to realize this, especially when one of them is engaged. Well, no one ever said that this was going to be easy. But the good thing is I get to meet Mic tonight. Harm and Renee where supposed to have dinner with the other couple along with Bud and Harriet. I guess it was some post-Christmas get together thing or something incase they got called out on assignment on Christmas. And since he's no longer with Renee, he asked me. Now, to pick out what I'm going to wear….  
  
Ashlee's Residence  
  
December 18  
  
1900  
  
I'm just putting the final touches on when I hear a knock at the door. I quickly finish fastening the last of my earrings and run to get the door. In the doorway stands Harm, casually dressed up in some nice kakies and a long sleeved white, ribbed, shirt. He was looking very good, but the look on his face made me laugh. "Out of your loose teaching clothes I see."  
  
I grin. I had picked out a nice, simple red dress that hugged my curves and showed a little cleavage. I had also pulled my long auburn hair up on my head and had put wanna-be diamond earrings in all ten holes that decorated my ears. "Yeah, I decided to relax tonight, as I see you have sailor."  
  
"Yeah," He said looking down at himself. "So you ready to go to Bud and Harriet's?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my hand bag and jacket." I walk over to the couch where they were both sitting. "Though, I have to say Harm, I feel a little weird, I mean Bud and Harriet won't mind, will they?"  
  
"No, I think you made quite the impression on both Mac and Bud today."  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask as we walk to his car.  
  
"I don't know. You just seem to affect people, make them like you without trying."  
  
I nod. "Must be the teacher in me." He grins as he opens my door.  
  
"Must be."  
  
Bud and Harriet Roberts' Residence  
  
December 18  
  
1930  
  
Harm knocks on the door as I stand nervously at his side. I have never been a big fan of family get togethers, especially with *my* family. I just keep telling myself this is all part of my plan to get Harm and Mac together, and it is kind of working. I look at Harm and smile nervously. He smiles back. A few seconds later a pretty blond woman opens the door. "Hi Harriet!" Harm says and gives him an affectionate smile.  
  
"Hello Commander. Please, come in." She opens the door a little wider for us, and Harm motions for me to enter first. As I do Harriet gives me a friendly smile. I like her, and I can see why her and Bud got together. They are two of a kind.  
  
After getting in, Harm introduces me to Harriet. I smile and thank her for letting me come, but my attention is drawn to the man standing with Mac. I excuse myself quickly in order to get over there. "Hey Mac!" I say as I get near the two.  
  
She turns, seemingly startled to see me here. "Oh, hello Ashlee. This is my fiancé, Mic. Mic, this is Harm's friend Ashlee."  
  
"Oh really?" The man says, taking the hand I offer. "What happened to Renee?"  
  
"We're not dating." I want to add 'you pompous pig' but I don't. It's sad that I already don't like this guy. And it's not because he's in the way of me and my goal; it's just that he really does seem to be a jerk. "He and Renee broke up."  
  
The shocked look in Mic's eyes was worth it all, and, if I'm not mistaken, I see a little fear there. I think Mic's threatened by the single Commander. "Well, that is a surprise."  
  
I see Mac's eyes dart over to me, and then linger on Harm, who is now walking towards us. "Hey Mac." He pauses then, in a hidden form of disgust, "Hey Brumby. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Commander, just fine. So I hear you and Renee are quits." Replied Brumby, taking an unnecessary jab at Harm.  
  
To my surprise Harm stays cool, but an odd look comes over him, like he's fighting over some territory. "Yeah, well when you wake up and realize she's not the one for you it's not fair to keep a relationship going."  
  
The same look comes into Brumby's eyes as he put an arm around Mac. "Yeah, well it's good to know that Sarah and I won't have to worry about that, will we love?"  
  
Mac looks like she doesn't know what to say. "Uh, right." I turn and see Harriet observe the exchange, and go to talk to her.  
  
I walk up behind her in the kitchen as she's preparing some eggnog – I guess poring it from a milk carton isn't exactly preparing, but you know what I mean. "Harriet, right?" I ask, the woman turns and smiles.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
I smile. "You and your husband have a bad habit of that. Please, call me Ashlee. Besides, ma'am makes me feel old."  
  
Harriet smiles in return. "Okay Ashlee."  
  
"Do you need a hand?" I offer, seeing she also has a plate of ordourves to serve as well.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I would love a hand. With trying to get everything ready, Bud being late from work, and little AJ running me ragged, I kind of got behind."  
  
"Oh I totally understand," I say as I pick up the tray. "I teach fourth grade myself, and those kids can wipe you out in no time."  
  
"To think I only have one and you have twenty! I'm not sure I could handle it, one nearly kills me."  
  
"Well, you have to count Bud, so that makes two." Harriet smiles. "Besides, once you lay down the rules of the classroom it isn't that bad. Having them do little chores helps a lot, it gives them some control, and it makes them feel a lot better about having to listen to me the rest of the day."  
  
"Sounds like you have it down." Harriet replies, gently setting the eggnog on the table that holds the rest of the food and drinks.  
  
"I'm still working on it, but it's coming along. And I'm sure you're a lot more organized than you feel, I hear that you have everything filed perfectly in the office and you keep a beautiful home."  
  
Harriet smiled again. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." I say as I look around from the buffet that we had just put the final touches on, noticing Mac and Brumby still talking, this time to another woman with dark hair. Noticing that Harriet is looking on to, I decide that this is the perfect time to get to the point of this conversation. "What do you think of Mac and Bugme over there?" I ask.  
  
Harriet looks shocked at first and then laughs. "So you hold that opinion too?"  
  
"What opinion?"  
  
"That Mic is a pain in the six."  
  
"Oh *that* opinion. Yeah. I mean, I know Harm doesn't like him, but I don't know, the guy is just irritating. And he and Mac seem like such an odd mix. I would picture Mic with someone more like…." I pause, thinking. "Well, more like Renee to be more honest."  
  
Harriet looks at me open mouthed and then whispers, "You thing that too? I thought I was the only one! I mean, I love Mac and everything, she's a wonderful friend and co-worker, but I just think her and Mic are a horrible match."  
  
I see the glint in her eye as she says this and I know it's time to make a move. I lean closer to her and look around to make sure that no one is watching. "You think she should be with the Commander, don't you?" I whisper.  
  
Once again her jaw drops in astonishment, then she regains her composure. She quickly drags me to the back of the room, down a hallway and into a bedroom before I can protest. "Yes!!!" She exclaims after she closes the door. "I mean, Bud thinks I'm just way too much of a romantic, but I think they're in love. It would be wonderful if they could both just admit that to one another and, well, look at me and Bud. We made it work, and I think that they could too." She pauses for a second trying to see my reaction. "What do you think?"  
  
I smile. "I think that I completely agree with you. That's why I came over to talk to you, I saw you standing over there watching the exchange of testosterone and thought that you might feel this way." I pause and watch her eyes light up with the prospects of someone like me being on her side. I can tell she knows what I'm about to say and is just waiting for it. I take a big breath. "And I want to do something to get them together." Harriet jumps up in the air and gives a yell of excitement, then runs over and gives me a hug.  
  
"Oh, Ashlee, that's so great, I can't wait to help you!!!" She says finally stepping back and rubbing her hands together excitedly. Just then I hear foot steps hurrying towards the door. I guess her yell brought some visitors.  
  
"Honey, are you all right?" Bud asked as he ran through the door with Harm, Mic, Mac, and just about every other guest flanking him.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine sweety, we where…uh…" Harriet looks at me desperately as she gives her husband a hug.  
  
"We were just talking about how I was getting back in the dating scene, and she was excited about the prospect of hooking me up." I say, knowing that it's a lame cover, but it's the best I can do with such short notice.  
  
Harm looks at me quizzically, but doesn't say anything. Everyone else just shakes their heads and walk off. Though I'm sure they appreciate the excitement, they were probably disappointed that nothing interesting was actually happening. After one last glance Harriet and Bud exit the room, leaving me and Harm alone. He looks at me again and frowns slightly. "So, what where you two really talking about?"  
  
I shake my head, not willing to give in. This plan will not work if one of the unwilling parties has a chance to spoil it. "Nothing, seriously, the woman is a romantic at heart, and I told her I was single, and she got all excited about setting me up."  
  
"And you where in the bedroom because…." He left the question hanging, crossing his arms sternly, waiting for my response.  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly. "I was looking for the restroom and got lost, I saw her in here and asked for directions, but she got me caught up in a conversation."  
  
"And the door was closed because…." He asked, once again leaving the question hanging.  
  
"Because we were having hot lesbian sex Harm." His eyebrows rise in shock. "Look, what does it matter, maybe I shut it out of habit or something, okay? Geez, I didn't realize I had committed a crime, nor did I realize how little faith you have in me."  
  
His arms dropped from their crossed position and his face lightened. "I'm sorry Ashlee, really. It's just, well," He pauses, "You're right, I'm sorry, it's really none of my business. Forgive me?" He grins, and I smile back, unable to stay angry. Not that I have a right to, I am, after all, lying to him through my teeth. But he'll thank me in the end.  
  
"Forgiven, and I shouldn't have snapped." I grin as I nudge him with my elbow. "But you got some good mental pictures with that whole lesbian sex thing." He smiles, but wisely keeps his mouth shut, not that I can't tell what he's thinking.  
  
We walk out into the main room again, smiling and talking quietly when I notice the look the brown haired woman was giving us. "Who's that?" I ask.  
  
Harm looks to where I'm pointing. "Oh that's Lieutenant Loran Singer."  
  
"Well, I think she has a thing for you. I'm getting the death glare."  
  
He smiles. "Yeah. To be quite honest, and blunt, she's been trying to get in my pants since her first day at JAG."  
  
"High career goals, huh?" Harm laughs at that, and I grin for no other reason than to upset her, and it works wonderfully. With one last glare, she turns and starts a conversation with someone else.  
  
I was about to say something to Harm, when someone spoke from behind me. "So, back in the dating scene, are we?"  
  
I turn to see an older man, bald, but still oddly handsome. "Yes sir. I'm determined to find the, quote upon quote, right man, though it seems to be a losing battle."  
  
"Well, the same goes for the opposite sex, I'm sad to say." I smile, he might sound commanding, but this man was a sweetheart deep down.  
  
"Don't let her tell you her philosophy on why life is that way, Admiral." Harm says, smiling, as he enters the conversation. I return the smile, and the Admiral turns back to me.  
  
"I'm sure it's a very insightful one." He stretches out his hand and I clasp it. "I'm Admiral A.J. Chegwiden, but just call me A.J."  
  
I smile at his gesture. "Well, A.J.," I emphasis his name, "I'm Ashlee Miller, but just call me Ashlee."  
  
He smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Just then someone else comes up, and he is pulled away into another conversation.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
I look at Mac, who is now standing beside me, quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Get people to warm up to you like that? I mean, the Admiral is a good man, but I don't ever think anyone has gotten such a warm welcome from him."  
  
I look at the Admiral and shrug. "I guess the same way that you can tell what time it is. We all have gifts, mine is people I guess. Which is weird when I think about it; I was totally antisocial most of my life."  
  
Mac smiles at me. "Now *that* I find hard to believe."  
  
"It's true." I shrug. "I didn't even have a boyfriend until I was twenty two." I nod in confirmation at her disbelieving look. "It's true, and every single one of them since have been complete and utter jerks."  
  
Mac nods. "I know what you mean. I haven't been very successful with the opposite sex either. My first husband was abusive, and I tend to attract jerks. I just can't seem to win."  
  
"Or maybe you're setting yourself up to fail because you're too afraid to see what's right in front of your eyes." I raise an enquiring brow. Having taken notice that she hadn't mentioned Bugme, I took the opportunity to make the suggestion.  
  
Once again, before Mac can question the meaning behind my words, someone else walks up. "Excuse me, ma'am, but the Admiral is asking everyone to join him in a toast."  
  
Mac looks dazed, but shakes out of it, "Okay, thank you Tiner." Man, he's a cutie, to young for me, though. See, look at me. I'm a romantic at heart. Everyone is potential. I shake my head at this insanity. "C'mon Ashlee, lets go see what the Admiral has to say." My words are momentarily forgotten as we join the crowd.  
  
I walk over to stand next to Harriet and nudge her. "I made a move. I got her thinking." Harriet smiles, "But we need to take it slow at first, don't want them getting suspicious." She nods in confirmation, and we turn our attention to the Admiral.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Tuesday December 19  
  
1200 hours  
  
It's business as usual as I walk into JAG headquarters, but I am determined to get some sort of plan set into motion today. As I figure it I have planted the seeds. Harm all but admitted he was in love with Mac, and Mac is, quite obviously, using Mic to hide from her feelings for Harm. A true love triangle at work. That, however, shouldn't last too much longer with me and Harriet on the job, in fact, if my instincts are right, we'll have this baby wrapped up in less than a week.  
  
I enter what I have learned is called the bull pen at what seems a good time. The room is calmer than my first visit, and there is a clear path to my destination. I take full opportunity of my rare advantage and head toward the desk in front of me, when a figure blocks my path. I nearly run into the person before noticing that they are obstructing my path. "Oh, excuse me," I say looking up to see who this roadblock is. "Admiral?"  
  
"Ashlee, this is a surprise. Here to see the Commander?" He asks looking down at me, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Oh, no sir. Actually I was hopping to see if Lieutenant Harriet Roberts was free for lunch."  
  
"That would be Lieutenant Sims, and feel free. I was just off to grab some lunch myself."  
  
I smile in response. "Thank you Admiral, and enjoy your lunch." The Admiral returns my smile and heads out the door. My path once again open, I continue to my destination. "Harriet?" I ask as I approach.  
  
Harriet turns, surprised. "Ashlee! What are you doing here?"  
  
I lean down conspiratorially and whisper, "I wanted to see if my favorite coconspirator would like to join me for a business lunch."  
  
Harriet grins widely and quickly agrees. "Oh, but I promised Bud I would eat with him."  
  
I stop and think for a moment. "Would he like to join us? I mean he won't tell them, will he?"  
  
Harriet also pauses. "I think he would like to join us, but he might be against this whole plotting thing. And I'm pretty sure he won't tell, especially if I make him give his word."  
  
"Well then, the more the merrier!" I exclaim as Bud walks in.  
  
"Honey," Harriet says approaching her husband. "Would you mind if Ashlee joined us for lunch?"  
  
"Oh no, I'd be glad to have her along. But I warn you, we're having cafeteria food."  
  
I wipe away his comment with a brisk swipe of my hand. "You haven't eaten at the elementary school I teach at, now *that* should contain warnings."  
  
JAG Cafeteria  
  
Tuesday December 19  
  
1230 hours  
  
We began dinning in silence, both me and Harriet nervous about telling Bud our plan, but I can't take it anymore. "Bud, Harriet and I are plotting to get Mac and Harm together." I blurt out.  
  
"You're *what*?" He asks in astonishment. "Plotting? These are people not characters in some storyline. You can't plot against them."  
  
"But it's not like we're plotting per se," Harriet says, trying to cover my damage, "we're just trying to fix what they aren't willing to. Mac and Mic will be making a huge mistake if they get married. Harm is just too afraid to say anything, and we both know that Mac would drop Mic in a minute for him."  
  
"If they aren't willing to do it themselves, what gives us the right to play God? Sure we all know that Harm and Mac are in love, but does that give us the right to butt in where we don't belong? Things should come to be because the people want them to, not because other people step in and force it upon them."  
  
I look at Harriet, a little discouraged. "Bud," I say calmly. "You are thinking way to much like a lawyer. These are your friends. If you know that one of them is making a huge mistake, shouldn't you stop it and fix it?" I pause giving him time to think about that. "Because that's what we're doing. We're taking something that we know is wrong and fixing it because we know that they can't or won't, and that we can. Besides, Harm all but admitted that he loved Mac. He just regrets not telling her on that ferry cruise in Australia."  
  
Both Harriet and Bud freeze. "He what?" They ask simultaneously.  
  
I look at them wide eyed. "You don't know?" They both shake their heads to the negative. My mouth drops open, and I close it with a conscious effort. "Mac asked Harm if he loved her when they were in Australia. Harm froze, and said he wasn't ready to let go yet. He regrets that he didn't say what he wanted to. He didn't exactly say what that was, but I think we can all guess."  
  
Bud shakes his head. "I don't know what I should do. I mean I know that what we would be doing would be right, but the act of doing it would be wrong."  
  
"We would be helping our friends get to a place that they want to be." Harriet rationalizes, and slowly I see Bud giving in to our appeals to his emotions. Sighing, he reluctantly agrees.  
  
"Yes!" I nearly yell in triumph, raising a fist into the air. I get some looks from the people within earshot, and lower my voice. "Okay guys, here's the plan…"  
  
It took us almost an hour and a half to talk about all of the arrangements that would need to be made and to iron out my original outline. The one thing that we did discover is that we were going to need some extra help. Namely the Admiral. Going about it, however, was going to be quite the task, but I think we came up with a somewhat plausible plan. We were going to need to recruit Tiner, since he was the closest to the Admiral, and then it was going to be up to he and I to convince the Admiral to go along with a plan whose results would, essentially, be going against the biggest rule of the military, fraternization. Leave it to me to walk into something and fix it by breaking nearly every rule in the book. Not only was I about to break up an intended marriage, but also a federal law. I sigh deeply and walk back into the bull pin.  
  
It took me only a few minutes to sort through the sea of people and spot Tiner sitting at his desk in front of the Admiral's office. I approach him, taking a deep breath. "Hey Tiner, do you have a few minutes?"  
  
The man looks at me cautiously, as if I were some evil temptress trying to get him into trouble by luring him away from his designated duties. "Not to be rude ma'am, but may I ask what for?"  
  
I smile. "Call me Ashlee Tiner, and this is about the Colonel and Commander. It's not too important, but I would really like to talk to you."  
  
He stops to think for a moment, and then looks down at the schedule on his desk, contemplating the consequences of his actions. "All right," he sighs, "I have a half an hour before the Admiral's next appointment."  
  
I smile. "Don't worry Tiner, I'll take the full blame. Let's go to the conference room, this is something that probably shouldn't be discussed in public." I get a quizzical look, but ignore it as he leads me to the conference room.  
  
"So what's going on between the Commander and Colonel?"  
  
I take a deep breath before beginning, man I hope he's willing to help, otherwise I'm not sure what I'm going to do. If I can't get through to the Admiral, I'm helpless. "We have a plan to get Harm and Mac together, and we need your help to recruit the Admiral."  
  
"Who's we and what do you mean a plan?"  
  
"I…" I pause trying to decide if I should divulge names, ah what the hell, he's going to find out sooner or later. "Me, Harriet, and Bud so far. As for the plan, well I think we all know that Harm and Mac are in love, but they just won't admit it, and if we don't so something they never will and Mac will merry Bugme and Harm will end up with some dumb bimbo and before you know it….well, you get my point." I stop my ramblings before they get me in trouble. "The point is that we have a plan to get them together, we just need the Admiral to arrange it."  
  
Tiner looks like he's deep in thought. "I always knew there was something." A smile crosses his face. "Hey, if this works the Gunny will owe me fifty bucks." He rubs his hands together. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
I smile at his eagerness to get to Gunnery Sergeant Galindez. "Have you seen any sign as to what the Admiral thinks of the two together?"  
  
"Honestly, I think he likes the idea. He's never actually voiced it, but I've seen the way he almost smiles when the two of them flirt, or argue of the other's choice of company. But it would go against protocol, and I'm not sure how he would handle it. Bud and Harriet where one thing, but two high ranking officers? I'm just afraid he might make on of them leave, and then where will they be?"  
  
I frown. Sure they would get together, but would one of them be willing to quite JAG so far into their careers? Would the Admiral make them? A transfer of one after getting together would jeopardize the relationship. "Hmmm. How could we convince him that this wouldn't hurt their working relationship?"  
  
"I don't know ma'am. It'll be tough just convincing him to take part in your plan, no matter what it is."  
  
"Okay one last question. Would it better to approach him while he's at work, or when he's at home?"  
  
Tiner thinks for a minute before responding. "I'd go for at home ma'am. If he's having a bad day at work the last thing you want to do is introduce something like this. I'd wait until he's been at home for a while and had time to relax. That way he's in a better mood and might be willing to listen to you."  
  
I nod. "Thanks Tiner, you've been a big help. Just wish me luck."  
  
He smiles before leaving the room. "Good luck ma'am. You can count on me for help."  
  
I smile in return. "Anything to beat the Gunny, huh?"  
  
His grin broadens. "Yes ma'am." And with that Tiner leaves, with me still trying to figure out just how well the Admiral was going to take this. I walk back out to the bull pin, not really paying attention, and leave the building to formulate a plan.  
  
Admiral Chagwiden's House  
  
Tuesday December 19  
  
2100 hours  
  
I walk up to the door cautiously, not quite sure how the Admiral will great me. I got the address from Tiner and I'm not so sure that AJ is going to be pleased to see me standing on his front porch on a Tuesday night, asking for help. To calm my nerves I take a deep breath and knock. I hear a couple of thumps as someone walks toward the door, and then suddenly AJ is right in front of me. "Ashlee."  
  
I stop, my mouth agape. I was planning on saying something to try to rationalize what I was doing here, but the Admiral didn't sound at all surprised to see me. "Uh, hello AJ, may I come in?"  
  
"Of course, come in," he says, opening the door for me. He leads me into the living room and indicates for me to take a seat. "Scuttlebutt says that you have a favor to ask."  
  
Okay, he's straight to the point. "I…well, I have this plan to get Harm and Mac together, and I need your help to make it happen." I raise my eyes to his. "If Mac marries Mic she'll be making a huge mistake and I don't want to see that happen. Harm all but admitted to me the other night that he was in love with Mac, and Mac, well I think she's using Mic as a cheap replacement for Harm."  
  
The Admiral sits quietly across from me, his face completely blank. I'm beginning to wonder if he even heard me when he finally speaks. "I see. And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Well, we have this idea. See, we figure that with a little nudging Harm and Mac will confess their feelings for one another. So, with a little help form me, Bud and Harriet we think that maybe, just maybe they will realize how they feel. However, knowing both of them, we think they might just be too stubborn or scared to make the first move. That's where you come in. We need you to force them to spend more time together. Make them partners again, going off and working on cases on submarines or something. That way they have to spend time together and talk, and they'll have to confront their feelings for one another."  
  
The Admiral sits back in his chair a blank look still making the thoughts that I know are going through his head unreadable. As he sits there in quiet contemplation I begin to get more and more antsy. What if he doesn't go along with the idea? What am I going to do then? If Harm and Mac are indeed too scared to admit their feelings and the Admiral refuses, everything will be a failure. I look at my watch. Bud should be at Harm's and Harriet at Mac's right about now. Something from the corner of my eye rips me out of my thoughts. It was AJ repositioning.  
  
"Ashlee. Let me get this right, you want me to get two of my high ranking officers to admit there love to one another and have them, with, essentially, my permission, commit fraternization?"  
  
I pause. "Well, when you put it that way…yes." I look at him pleadingly. "Look sir, this isn't about two officers who have some one night fling that will forever cause tension because one is mad at the other for not calling, this is about two people who are obviously in love. Two people that I know you care about and have watched over the last six years. Two people that I know you want to see together more than anyone else, other than Harriet."  
  
AJ pauses at the emotion behind my words. He nods his head slowly, and then looks at me. "You know something Ashlee, you sure know how to pull at a man's heart strings." I smile; I guess I didn't need to be so worried after all. See I *knew* he was a big softy! "And Tiner was right about my wanting them to be together." My mouth drops open at his last comment, but before I can ask, the Admiral replies. "Tiner told me everything. I guess he was afraid that I would get mad about this, and didn't want me to blow up at you tonight. He's a good kid. Make a great lawyer one day; very convincing. He made me see a few things that I had been trying to convince myself were none of my business. But the lives Harm and Mac are my business, especially when I see them both making huge mistakes in their personal lives and denying what everyone else can plainly see." He pauses and shakes his head a little at his admission.  
  
I pause as well, trying to gauge his words, they took me a bit off guard. "So I can take that as a yes?"  
  
AJ laughs loudly. "Yeah, I guess you can."  
  
I smile. Now it's all up to Bud, Harriet, and of course Harm and Mac.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
Tuesday December 19  
  
2130  
  
Bud still wasn't sure about being a part of this whole thing, but Harriet and Ashlee where sure, and well, he wanted his two friends, being Harm and Mac, to be together. He knew that that's what they wanted to, they just couldn't admit it. His job tonight was to make sure that, should Ashlee be able to convince the Admiral to send them on this trip, that Harm would make a move. At this moment, as he knocked on the door, he would give anything to be the one talking to the Admiral instead of Harm, but like Ashlee had said, he had been closer to Harm for longer than she had, and he would trust Bud's opinion more than hers at this point.  
  
When the door finally opened it took Bud by surprise causing him to jump back a little. It didn't help that he was already tense. "Hey Bud, a little jumpy?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I just figured you weren't home, I was about to leave."  
  
"Sorry about that. I was fixing some dinner." Harm said stepping back to let his friend in. "So what's up?"  
  
"Not much, Harriet wanted to go out with some friends tonight so we decided to get a babysitter and take a night off. So I came over here. Figured Brumby's lack of intelligence would only entertain me for about five seconds." Harm laughs. "Hey Comm…I mean Harm, what is it that bugs you so much about Mic?" Bud asks sitting on a bar stool, accepting a beer from Harm.  
  
Harm thinks about it for a minute. "He's just so obnoxious. He thinks he's God's gift to women when really he just charms them until he can get into their pants."  
  
Bud looks doubtful. "Do you really believe that? Or is it something else?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harm took a long swig from his bottle. "Have you been talking to Ashlee?"  
  
Bud smiled. "Yeah, she has a lot to say on the subject."  
  
Harm shakes his head. "I'll have to be more careful about which drunken school teachers I bring home with me. Look, Bud, even if there is some other reason that I don't like Brumby it doesn't matter, Mac has made her choice. She wants to be with Mic and there's nothing that I can do to stop it or change her mind. And I don't want to be the one to break up something just because I don't happen to like her choice. It's been up to her, and it always will be."  
  
Bud was starting to get frustrated at his friends bull headedness. "Now that's a load of BS if I ever heard it! I know about the ferry incident in Sydney." He pauses and watches Harm's mouth drop open and then continues. "It was up to you then, she was confronting you and you didn't respond. So I think it's about time that you make up for what you did. You messed up your chance the first time and now you have a chance to make up for it before Mac marries him. It's up to *you* Harm, and it always has been. You've just been to scared and proud to do anything about it. Are you afraid of rejection? Because I can guarantee she feels the same way about you. Hell, at least she had the balls to confront the situation, and you where the wuss that backed out of it!"  
  
Harm stares at Bud, surprised and mouth agape. This was the most forward Bud had been about anything. "Okay, I get the point." Harm sits dejectedly on the stool next to his friend. "It's just that, well, I didn't want to mess up our friendship, well, at least what we had before I left. And then when I came back things were all weird. Mic was there in my place, Mac was near unresponsive to me, and I just felt totally unwanted by her, and then she asks me that on the ferry and it just seemed, well, unwarranted after the way she treated me. I went blank. I had no idea why she was asking me. We hadn't exactly been wonderful friends since I had returned. That's why I said I wasn't ready to let go. I didn't realize how out of hand things would get just because I wasn't ready *right* then. I thought she would give me time, not go running to the one man I hate the most."  
  
Bud nods. "Most of us think that she ran to him to get you mad enough to say what you really felt."  
  
"Yeah, well it was a stupid plan, it only made me angrier."  
  
"Yours wasn't exactly a stroke of genius either, look where it got you."  
  
"You're telling me. I totally messed up Bud, and I don't know what I should do. If I say something I'll be the one responsible for breaking up a would-have-been marriage, and if she rejects me things will be even worse than they already are."  
  
"She won't reject you." Bud said confidently.  
  
Harm looks up from his drink, unsure. "How do you know?"  
  
"Let's just say I know." Bud smiles and takes another long drink, thinking of what Harriet's conversation might sound like.  
  
Mac and Mic's Apartment  
  
Tuesday, December 19  
  
2130  
  
Harriet was waiting patiently outside Mac's apartment, all dressed up and ready to go out and have a nice little chat with the Colonel she considered a dear friend. This was just one conversation that Mic did *not* need to hear. A few minutes after she had knocked, Mic opened the door. "Harriet, what are you doing here?" He asks, his accent making his words sound harsh.  
  
"I came to see Mac, is she here?"  
  
Mac walks up behind her fiancé and smiles. "Harriet! Come on in, we were just watching a movie!"  
  
Harriet smiles. "Thank you Col…Sarah." Mac smiles in return. As soon as they get in Harriet turns to Mac. "Do you want to go out for a little while? Bud wanted to go out with some friends to a sports bar and watch a game, so we got a babysitter so we could both take a night off, and well, I was hoping you and I could go somewhere."  
  
Mac hesitates for a moment, and then smiles. "You know what Harriet, I would love to! We were just going to sit around and watch movies, and I haven't been out in a while. You don't mind, do you Mic?"  
  
Caught a bit of guard by it, Mic thinks of saying something, but doesn't. "No luv, you go on ahead. Maybe I'll catch a game on the tellie."  
  
"Great!!" Mac says, a broad smile on her face. "I'll just take a couple minutes to get ready!" Mac races of to her bedroom while Mic gracefully avoids talking to Harriet as he rewinds the movie and looks for some sort of sporting event on the television. A few minutes later Mac comes out in a nice pair of tight jeans and a red silky blouse. "Ready when you are Harriet."  
  
"Wow Colonel, you look great!" Harriet said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, and you're looking great to, is that a new dress?" She asks as they head toward the door.  
  
"Actually yes, Bud bought it for me…" There conversation continues as they head out the door. Mac shouts a quick goodbye, and leaves Mic grumbling on the couch.  
  
McMurphy's Bar  
  
Tuesday, December 19  
  
2200  
  
As they walked into the bar, the bartender waved a hello, knowing them from there frequent after work social gatherings. They waved back and wove through the crowd until they reach a spot toward the back. It was a little quieter, but not totally secluded. As Harriet looked out amongst the many people in the bar, many of whom seemed to be single, she spoke. "You know, it's hard these days to find a man that you can be in love with and want to be with for the rest of your life. Look at all of these people, single and looking. And with the millions upon millions of single people in the world how can you ever be sure that you will find the right one? I'm just glad that I'm one of the lucky few."  
  
Mac nodded, for some reason feeling uncomfortable with the subject. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I looked for a long time before I met Mic."  
  
"Sarah, can I ask you something?" Harriet asked as the waiter delivered their drinks. A glass of red wine for her and a tonic water with lime for Mac.  
  
"Of course Harriet. What is it?"  
  
"What do you think of Harm and Ashlee together? I mean do you think she would be his type?" Harriet asked, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Being unsure of what to ask, this seemed an appropriate way to bring up her feelings about Harm.  
  
"Honestly, I don't think she wants him, nor do I think it would work."  
  
Harriet nodded. "That's what Ashlee thinks, well mostly, but she had some reasoning why it wouldn't work."  
  
"What reasoning is that?" Mac asked, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Well, she thinks that he's in love with you, and that despite the fact that you're engaged to Mic, you love him to. You're just too afraid to say anything since the incident aboard that ferry in Sydney."  
  
Mac's jaw dropped. "How the hell does she know about that?" Her voice filled with both amazement and anger.  
  
Harriet shrugged. "I suppose the Commander told her. She does have a way for getting information out of people. Besides, that's not what's important, what's important is that you weren't willing to sit around and wait for Harm, the man you love, to get his head on straight and tell you the truth, so you ran to the one man who was ready and willing to commit, namely Mic Brumby."  
  
Mac downs her tonic water in one last gulp and raises her glass in the air to signal for another drink. "You know, sometimes I wonder how I ended up with Mic, I seriously was not interested in him at all. I thought he was an over zealous ass, and then when Harm turned me down…I guess I wanted to get back at him by dating the one man he hated the most. I guess in one way it worked, but I never imagined that it would get so out of control." Mac shook her head. "What is it that song says, falling in love is hard on the knees? I prayed a lot of nights that Harm would realize what he had done, that he would come to his senses, and before that I just prayed that he thought of me the same way I thought of him, but after all of that praying and hoping, well I couldn't take it anymore. So I did what I felt I had to. I thought I could learn to love Mic and deal with my feelings for Harm." A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away. "But you see how well that one worked for me."  
  
Her sardonic reply made Harriet reach across the table and grab her hand. "You have to realize, Sarah, that Harm is a bit of a slow learner." A hint of a smile turned up on Mac's lips. "I'm pretty sure you just caught him off guard. At that point in time you guys weren't exactly in the best of places, and asking him at that point must have thrown him off balance. I also don't think he expected you to run off with another man before he could think things through."  
  
Mac sighed and but her cup down. Looking up at Harriet with a self ridiculing smile she sighed again. "You're probably right. My timing wasn't exact exactly great, and I know I should have given him time, but everything just seemed so out of place, and I figured that what had been said would have just made things worse, so I decided to move on. Ashlee said something the other day that really hit home. She said that I set myself up to fail in relationships because I'm too afraid to see what is in front of me. I wonder sometimes if that isn't what happened that night on the ferry. That maybe I knew that he was going to come around and I didn't want to face it." Mac shrugs heavily. "Or maybe it really just isn't meant to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Harriet nearly yells. "Harm is so head over heals in love with you he can barely think enough to tie his shoes! And the way he acts around you, laughing, smiling, nearly giggly but trying to maintain his cool. It's so blatantly obvious that everyone at work knows it. We can even see it in you! I just don't get why the two of you are so blind to what everyone else can plainly see. In fact, it mystifies me."  
  
"Really? I mean *every*one can see it?"  
  
"Oh yeah. In fact I think Singer started a couple betting pools as to when you two would either sleep together or get together."  
  
"But doesn't she want Harm for herself? She's been after him since her first day at JAG."  
  
"Loren may be vicious, but she's not stupid. She knows the truth, and she'll take Harm until he realizes that he loves you. Annie saw it, Renee saw it, that psychiatrist Jordan saw it, and even his ex-partner Meg, and Kate Pike, the one that said she had been sexually harassed while at sea, they all saw it Mac, they made comments. And if they could see it, what makes you think that people who worked with the two of you day after day couldn't?"  
  
"Because I couldn't." Mac said, almost ashamed of her ignorance.  
  
"Well, now that you do see it, maybe you should do something about it."  
  
"What about Mic? I can't just leave him like that, on some whim that this thing between me and Harm *might* work out."  
  
"Do you love him? I mean love him as *in* love with him, not some friendship love, or something else."  
  
Mac thought for a few moments. "No. I want to but I don't. It's just, well, it's not right."  
  
"If you don't love him Sarah, is it fair to marry him? Doesn't he deserve better than that?"  
  
"You're right Harriet, as you seem to have been all night long." She gives her friend a half smile and stands up. "I think I should get home, I have a lot to think about and a lot to say. I just hope that he isn't to mad at me. I'm doing it for our own good. If I enter into this not loving him it'll ruin our chances, and it's not fair to him."  
  
Harriet smiles back. "You're absolutely right."  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Wednesday, December 20  
  
0700  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwiden was at a loss as to what he should do. Should he send his two officers out on what could potentially become a romantic outing or should he let things lie the way they were. Let things progress as they would. Of course, that is what he had been doing for the last, what, six years? And look at all of the good that had done. He sighed. Maybe he should ask Tiner. He always knew what was going on, or Gunny. His pacing was interrupted by the intercom. "Sir, Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are here to see you."  
  
The Admiral thought for a moment about ignoring Tiner, he wasn't ready to make a decision yet, but there was nothing he could do. Hitting the button he replied. "Send them in."  
  
A Few Minutes Earlier  
  
Harm arrived to work somewhat cautiously. He wanted to tell Mac how he felt, but at work? Wouldn't that be weird? Or at the very least inappropriate? Maybe he should ask her out to diner, say that he needed to talk to her about….uh…a case. He could make his move then, but starting out with a lie? Maybe that wasn't the best approach either. He sighed as he stepped out of his car and walked toward the building that he was sure was housing the cause of his inner turmoil at this very moment. Mac was always one to arrive at least ten minutes before him. Usually he would damn her and her internal clock, but not today, today that clock was a blessing.  
  
Sarah McKenzie's Office  
  
Mac sat at her desk consumed by thoughts of her conversation with Harriet from the previous night. She knew that she had to confront Harm about her feelings and their current situation, but how? Being straight forward and shoving the truth in his face wasn't going to be anywhere near the best approach. And at work? That would get her booted out real fast. Just what she needed, another accusation of fraternization on her record. She sighed. What was a girl in love to do?  
  
As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to deal with telling Mic the truth. It had gone better than expected, but that was only because he was so shocked that he walked out. She hadn't even had a chance to apologize, not that that would make him feel any better, she was sure. He had called a couple of hours later to say he was in a hotel and that he would come buy today and pack while she was at work, and not to worry, he would leave his key on the table. He had thought that this might happen, and thought he was a fool for sticking around when he knew that in the long run the relationship would never have worked. She tried to apologize again, but he wiped away her words with a snort. He would be leaving for home in the afternoon.  
  
Mac rubbed her hand over her eyes in an attempt to wipe away the feelings of guilt. She was a marine for God's sake, so why was this so hard? Determined, Mac realized that maybe head on *was* the best idea. She would confront Harm at lunch and tell him the truth.  
  
As she made the decision she heard someone knock on her door. Harm. Her heart stopped for a split second, allowing her jaw to drop a little. "Ha…Harm. You're early."  
  
"I think your clocks off, marine. I'm right on time. Exactly ten minutes late." He smiled brightly and she couldn't help but return it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to reset it." There was a small pause in their conversation. "Harm, do you think you could meet me for…."  
  
Before she could finish there was another knock on the door. "Ma'am, Sir, the Admiral is expecting you in his office."  
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other for a moment before a look of realization came over them. "The meeting!" They said at once, and both went to retrieve their files.  
  
Admiral's Office  
  
AJ was still pacing the floor when his two officers arrived, and he was still at a loss as to what to do. He looked at the two of them standing next to each other and saw them steeling glances when they thought that the other wasn't looking. He smiled a small smile and knew what he had to do. It looked like Ashlee's plan had been set into motion and now it was in his hands to make sure that this thing was finished.  
  
"Admiral, sorry we're late sir." Mac started, becoming quite uncomfortable under the Admiral's stare.  
  
"Take a seat." He said as he took his seat behind his desk. "I need you two to go to Norfolk for the weekend. A ship came into port and the usual onboard attorney is sick. There are a lot of cases that need to be dealt with before the ship heads back out to sea at 0700 Monday morning. You will finish up here today and head out tomorrow. That means have all of your cases handed off to capable people and you paperwork done. I'll have a rental car waiting here at 0800. I want you here and ready to head out, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." They reply in unison. Mac sighed inwardly, I guess that means no lunch or dinner together, she thought.  
  
"Good." The Admiral moved a file on his desk. "You're dismissed."  
  
Both Mac and Harm stood and snapped to and turned to walk out. As they walked out they looked at each other. "With all of this work I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow bright and early sailor."  
  
He smiled. "You got it Marine. Want me to pick you up?"  
  
"What, so we can be ten minutes late? No way. I'll pick you up at exactly 0715, and you had better be ready to head out that door!"  
  
Harm smiled at her. "Aye Aye ma'am" He gave her a mock solute and turned to leave.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
0714  
  
Thursday, December 21  
  
Mac counted down the seconds in her head until the time would be exactly 0715. She was also trying to muster up the courage to face her partner. Ever since her talk with Harriet and dumping Mic, she was almost afraid to be in the same room as Harm. She still had the same reaction to him, a faster pulse, butterflies in her stomach, and aching in her…well all of that hadn't changed, but now that she was more aware of it, it just seemed so obvious to her that she was afraid that he would notice. Boy, wouldn't that be humiliating.  
  
0715 her internal clock nearly screamed at her. She raised her hand and knocked at the door. A couple seconds later she heard some thudding and finally the door opened. Before her was a rushed looking Harm, bag in hand. Mac gave him the once over, astonished. "You're ready?"  
  
"Believe it or not Ninja Girl, I can get ready on time, given the right incentive." He said pulling the door closed and locking it.  
  
"What was your incentive?"  
  
"The fear of you kicking by six from here to next Tuesday." He replied with a smile, walking down the stairs behind her.  
  
She turned back around and smiled. "Don't think I couldn't do it."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt it for a second."  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
0745  
  
The car ride had been filled with friendly banter; in fact it was as though the last two years had never happened. It's amazing what a small realization, like figuring out you love someone, can do.  
  
"See what happens when you're on time Flyboy?" Mac said exiting her corvette.  
  
"You get here before the car does and you have to sit around?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, you have time to grab a cup of coffee, something to eat, and a restroom break before hitting the road, saving you time." Harm rolled his eyes in return. Just then the car pulled up. "I'll take care of the paper work, you go fetch some coffee and bagels, deal?"  
  
Harm nodded. "Deal." He walked into the building and rode the elevator to his floor and went into the kitchen. There stood Bud. "Hey Bud. How are you this morning?"  
  
Bud turned around shocked. "Commander!! You're early!! Wait, aren't you supposed to be on your way to Norfolk?"  
  
"Yeah, the Colonel and I got here early, so I'm grabbing some coffee and bagels while she takes care of the car."  
  
"Uhuh." He drops his voice, and looks around. "Have you told her yet?"  
  
"I haven't had time. Last night I was looking over some of my old law books to refresh myself on the little laws that the sailors might need help on. Plus I had to finish the ten pounds of paper work."  
  
"But you're going to, right?"  
  
"Yes Bud. Look, I promise, okay? Stop worrying."  
  
"Okay, you better get going before the Colonel has your head." He says, looking at his watch as he leaves.  
  
The Commander headed back outside to find the Mac leaning on the front bumper, her arms crossed in front of her, a mock exasperated expression on her face. "Nine minutes and forty six seconds, that had best be some damn good coffee." She said walking over to the driver's side door and climbing in.  
  
Harm smiled and shook his head, climbing into the passenger side door. Man, he loved that woman.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Admiral A.J. Chegwidden's Office  
  
0800  
  
Looking out his window AJ saw the car and its two passengers drive away. He smiled. It looked as though this thing might work out. They were talking and smiling, something that hadn't happened very often in a long time. Walking over to his desk he hit his intercom button. "Tiner, have you made base hotel reservations for the Commander and Colonel yet?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. I want you to call and reserve one room for the two of them, and then make sure that the officer or receptionist understands that neither Mac nor Harm can change rooms, reserve the rest of the rooms if you have to."  
  
"But sir…"  
  
"That's an order Tiner."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll get right on it sir."  
  
"Thank you." AJ walked back to his window and looked out at the cars pulling into the parking lot. If this didn't work he was just going to have to resort to locking them both in a small room filled with pheromones. Let those CIA spooks enjoy putting one of their experiments to use.  
  
Ashlee's House  
  
0900  
  
I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes. It's hard to believe that so much has happened in the past week. I met a man and set him up with the love of his life thanks to the Admiral, though I guess the mission isn't quite complete…I pause. Slowly I put my feet on the ground and think. I pick up the receiver and dial Harm's cell phone.  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb."  
  
I can hear the motor running in the background and know he's on the road. "Hey Navy-boy, where you off to?"  
  
"Oh hey Ashlee!! Mac and I are heading toward Norfolk. We have to spend the weekend going over legal maters of some sailors; apparently the usual on-board lawyer is ill."  
  
I have to keep myself from shouting in joy. The Admiral came through, he really came through!! "That's great…I mean that you get to spend time alone with Mac." I say suggestively.  
  
Harm sighs. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew if it worked both ways."  
  
I can almost see him looking over at Mac, and she looking in return, confused. I, on the other hand know perfectly well what he means. "It does Harm, I can guarantee it. Just do me a really big favor, okay? Actually make that two."  
  
"What would they be?"  
  
"One, call her Mac, not Sarah. It's much more personal between you two. Sarah just sounds out of place. It would be like her….calling you Harmon all the time instead of Harm or Flyboy, you know? Stick with Mac or Ninja girl."  
  
Harm laughs on the other end. "And what's the second one?"  
  
"Call me the minute you two finally confess….unless there's some other important *act* taking place, then you can call me later."  
  
Harm laughed again, sounding almost embarrassed. "You got it."  
  
"Harm, she's meant for you. I know she is." I say sincerely.  
  
"I know, Ashlee, I know."  
  
"Then tell her!! But be romantic! She's lucky to have you." I hang up the phone before he can respond, and shake my head. I just really hope this works.  
  
Norfolk, Virginia  
  
Thursday, December 21st  
  
1900  
  
It had been a long day of work. They had started almost immediately when they arrived and had food ordered in. Who knew that so many sailors would have so many legal issues? They ranged anywhere from divorces, to having wills drawn up, to insurance claims for property lost. Harm was just glad that he had taken the time to get reacquainted with this type of law.  
  
He and Mac finally arrived back at the hotel at 1900, and both were ready to order in and rest, maybe look over a few law books, but nothing that required more exertion than that. Mac walked up to the desk and smiled. "I believe you have two reservations. One for Colonel Sarah McKenzie and the other for Commander Harmon Rabb."  
  
The man at the desk looked at his book and frowned. "We have a single reservation for the both of you, but not separate ones."  
  
Mac looked at Harm and then back to the desk clerk. "There must have been some sort of mistake. We should have separate rooms, are you sure that's what the reservation is?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. It says right here, room 314 reserved for Colonel McKenzie and Commander Rabb."  
  
Harm was now looking at the log as well. "Can we get another room?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but the hotel is booked. I'm afraid the one room is all we can give you."  
  
Mac and Harm shared a worried look. "Well, sailor, I can hack it if you can."  
  
Harm smiled. "I can handle anything you can." She smiled back. "All right, "Harm said, returning his attention to the desk attendant. "We'll take it. Thank you." Harm gathered both of their baggage and carried it while Mac got the key from the clerk.  
  
They walked in nervous silence to their room, seeing as the elevator was taking far too long for them to wait to go up one floor. When they arrived Mac opened the door and walked in, Harm following with their bags. He looked in dismay at the one bed…and then at the short couch. This was going to be one painful, sleepless weekend. There was no way that he could tell her how he felt now, not in this cramped little room with no escape. No way.  
  
Mac was also surveying the room with much the same regret as Harm. This was going to be hard, very, very, very hard. There was absolutely no way that she was going to tell him…but she had promised Harriet, given her her word. Maybe she would understand. "No marine, suck it up, you can do this," she thought to herself. She would tell him before the weekend was out, no before the *night* was out….maybe.  
  
Looking behind her she saw the look on Harm's face as he stared at the couch. She smiled at the look of dread. "Don't worry Harm, I'll take the couch. I can fit on it, you can't." She said finishing the argument before he could even start.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her almost pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry about it. Enjoy the bed while you can flyboy. Next time I just might make you take the couch."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"  
  
Ignoring him she shuffled through her bag and brought her toiletry bag into the bathroom to unpack it. When she was done she stuck her head out and looked at the prone figure on the bed. "You want the shower first?"  
  
"Nah, you go ahead. I can't get up."  
  
"'Kay." Mac grabbed her nightgown and other necessities and turned the shower on. Climbing in under the hot shower, she sighed as the water immediately began to relax her and she let her mind wander.  
  
'Sometime I wonder why I bother with him, after all that he's done. He's hurt me so much. But then, I've hurt him too. Maybe worse than he did me, I'm not sure. I know that being with Mic hurt him a lot, especially when I accepted his ring so soon after our conversation. Sure it wasn't on my left hand, but it still held the same meaning, and I know that I did it to make him mad. He hurt me when he turned me down, and I wanted to hurt him too. Maybe it's time to stop, stop the childish games, the eye for an eye mentality. I know that I love him, I've just been waiting for him to make his move, but this is Harm we're talking about and he never had been good at expressing his emotions. Maybe I just need to make the first move…that's what I'll do. Harriet was right.'  
  
Ashlee's Apartment  
  
1930  
  
I barely looked up from the lesson I was making as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ashlee, its Harm." He whispered conspiratorially into the phone.  
  
"Harm!" I say astonished. "What are you doing calling me."  
  
"Ashlee, they only gave us one room and I promised Bud I would tell Mac how I really felt about her tonight, but I'm not sure I should…"  
  
I broke in mid run-on sentence. "Harm, Harm, what do you mean you only have one room?"  
  
"The reservations, they messed them up. So we only have on room"  
  
"The Admiral," I mumble under my breath. I can't believe he came through!! The next time I see him I'll have to give him a hug.  
  
"What?"  
  
I stop as I realize that I said that out loud. "I, uh, said unbelievable."  
  
"And I've been thinking, I've hurt her so much, Ash, I just…I don't know if she can look past this. We've been really cold toward one another and made pot shots…"  
  
"You both have, and I think Mac is a smart girl and she realizes this. She knows it goes both ways."  
  
"But what about my flying? That hurt her a lot and we really didn't keep in contact. I think that hurt her too."  
  
"Of course it did Harm, It probably hurt a lot. But like I said, these things, they didn't just hurt you, they made you realize things. Sometimes Harm, you have to see the lesson that you're learning behind all the pain. When she comes back into the room look into her eyes, and if you see what I think you will, you'll have your answer. You might be nervous Harm, but you have to listen to your heart."  
  
I hear him sigh at the other end of the line. "Okay..." he pauses. "She just turned off the water, I have to go."  
  
"Go…" Before I can finish the line goes dead. I smile, he's gunna do it, I know it! I realize that I now have two phone calls to make. I pick up the phone again and dial, the smile never leaving my face.  
  
Mac and Harm's Hotel Room  
  
1945  
  
Mac dried off and looked skeptically at her pajamas. She really wasn't sure about this. The nightgown was long, so it wasn't like it was going to show a lot, but she hadn't planned on sharing a room with her partner and had packed a silk nightgown that cut down in the front, and it hugged her in all the right places. She sighed and dried off extra well to make sure it didn't stick as much.  
  
Harm lay still on the bed thinking about Ashlee's advice. He was going to look her in the eye and look for the answers there. He heard the bathroom door creak open and he pushed himself up a bit to look at her…he tried, he honestly tried to look her in the eyes, but there was his beautiful partner in a silk, low cut nightgown…she was gorgeous.  
  
"What did you say Harm."  
  
"Uh?" He asked, finally looking her in the eye, only to find her blushing.  
  
"You said something."  
  
He visibly shook his head. "I think I said you were gorgeous."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well it isn't everyday that you come walking into a room dressed like *that*. I was, a bit, uh, taken aback."  
  
"Mmmhmmm," She said smiling, causing Harm to smile in return.  
  
"You really do look amazing Mac." And this time as he looked in her eyes he saw it. He couldn't quite explain it, but there was this light, a shimmer, a sparkle in her eyes that he knew was meant for only him. His smile broadened, and he sat up.  
  
"Harm…"  
  
"Mac…"  
  
They sated together and laughed. "You first," they said together again. "Seriously Mac, you go first."  
  
She nodded and sat on the couch across from him. She paused, thinking, and sighed. "I know I've hurt you, in fact we've hurt each other a lot in this past year. Said some stupid things because we were scared of what we were feeling, did stupid things out of jealousy, made stupid mistakes to cover our hurt, and for that I'm sorry Harm. I've realized a few things these last couple days. I realized that I accepted Mic's ring to get back at you for rejecting me," she raises her hand to stop an interruption, "stupid, I know, but I was hurting. I told Mic that it isn't going to work and he left. But most of all, I realized that…" she paused again taking a deep breath, "that I love you." She looked up to catch Harm smiling at her, and then she heard him chuckle. She smiled. "What?"  
  
"I wanted to say it first!" He began laughing harder, and fell back on the bed. Mac wasn't sure how she should take his laughing, so she waited until he caught his breath. He finally sat up again and saw the confused look on her face. "I'm sorry Mac, I wasn't laughing at you, it's just I'm so relieved. I came here this weekend hell bent on telling you how I felt, and then we we're alone in this room, and I was afraid. What if you had said no? It would have been horrible having to share a room with me after that. I love you Mac, I think I have since I first met you. You're strong, you're smart, you trust me after everything I've done, and I trust you. For the first time in my life I feel whole. I love you Mac." He finished, staring at her.  
  
After a minute she broke into a smile. "I think this might be the start of a beautiful relationship." With a smile Harm leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth, a gentle kiss that held all of the pent up passion of the last few years.  
  
When they broke apart both smiled. "Harm, our relationship is fragile as it is, and I don't want to hurry things. We're still working out a lot of things, we both just broke off relationships."  
  
"I agree. So we keep the same sleeping arrangements?"  
  
She nodded, biting her lip. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey I want this thing to work. Besides, Bud would kill me if I messed this thing up. Actually he's the reason I finally got the courage up to tell you. I think he actually made me realize…" He paused at the shocked look on Mac's face. "What?"  
  
"When did he tell you this?"  
  
"Two days ago," he said hesitantly. "Why?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "Harriet talked to me the same night. She said Bud went out to a bar to watch a game with some friends, and since…"  
  
"They had gotten a sitter to watch baby AJ…" Harm broke in. The both laughed. "I think we've been had!"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say this was an elaborate conspiracy."  
  
A look of realization came over him. "So *this* is what Ashlee and Harriet were discussing at the Christmas Party, it wasn't her new found freedom, it was mine!"  
  
"You mean Ashlee is the master mind behind this whole thing? Come on Harm, she wouldn't…Oh dear."  
  
"Yeah." He smirked and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and held the small contraption to his ear. Mac came and sat next to him so she could hear as well.  
  
"Hello?" Came Ashlee's voice over the line.  
  
"Ashlee, its Harm."  
  
"Did you tell her?" She asked, the excitement dripping from her voice.  
  
"Yeah, and she said the same thing."  
  
"On my God, this is too good…um I'm on the other line with someone, give me a second."  
  
Ashlee quickly switched back to the conversation she was having with Harriet. "He told her!!" She nearly screamed.  
  
"He what?? What did she say?" She could practically hear Harriet jumping for joy.  
  
"She said she did too!!! This is to good, wait their on hold, I'll call you back!!" Ashlee switched back over, calming herself. Everything had worked! "Uh, hey you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, and thank you for setting this up."  
  
He heard her sharp intake of breath. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, mustering up as much indignation as she could.  
  
He laughed. "It took us a couple minutes, but we realized that we had both talked to Bud and Harriet the same night, and they aren't as cunning as that."  
  
"Oh and I am?" She replied hotly.  
  
"Yeah. The only question I have is who set us up in the same room."  
  
"That's classified sailor, and that's not admitting guilt either."  
  
"That's unbelievable," he whispered, then thought about it. "The Admiral?! How did you manage to get him to agree?"  
  
"I have charm, Harm."  
  
He smiled at her confession. "That you do. Seriously Ashlee, thank you, we appreciate it."  
  
"I know sailor, now quit talking to me, and start talking to your woman! Call me when you get back, we can talk then!"  
  
Both Harm and Mac smiled. Somehow they both knew that tomorrow the sick attorney would be feeling fine and they could go home. All Ashlee had to do was call the Admiral, which they were sure she was doing. They sighed, said goodnight, and settled in for the first real, relaxing sleep they had had in a long while.  
  
Ashlee Apartment  
  
2030  
  
I sit back in my chair, a satisfied smile gracing my features. It's been a long time since I felt this good about something and somehow I feel whole. Like, for the first time in a while I did something that mattered. I often wondered why I had met Harm, how I could possibly help. But then I realized maybe this wasn't all for them. I met a wonderful group of people this last week, ones that have changed me, and me them. Sometimes love needs a helping hand, and I was blessed to be chosen for this assignment. 


End file.
